A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device is a piece of technology with components on a very small scale. MEMS devices may have components within the micrometer size range and sometimes within the nanometer size range. A typical MEMS device may include processing circuitry as well as mechanical components for various types of sensors. MEMS applications include inertial sensors applications, such as motion sensors, accelerometers, and gyroscopes. Other MEMS applications include optical applications such as movable mirrors, RF applications such as RF switches and resonators, and biological sensing structures.
A demand for smaller ICs with higher performance has led to the development of stacked devices, where one of the stacked devices is dedicated to MEMS applications and other of the stacked devices is dedicated to logic or other types of CMOS circuitry. However, it can be difficult to manufacture a stacked semiconductor device with multiple types of function, due to integration problems of the different circuit fabrication technologies. Various techniques directed at configurations and fabrication methods of these stacked semiconductor devices including a MEMS device and a CMOS device have been implemented to try and further improve these integrated semiconductor devices' performances.